Stop The Wedding
by That Chick Who Is A Rusher
Summary: Whats happen with James mum get's engage? And what if it to a totally Jackass. It's a race against the clock for Big Time Rush when they have to stop the wedding. Will they stop it or will they Big Time Fail *Better then it sounds sorry I'm crap at writing summaries*


**Stop The Wedding**

**Chapter One You're WHAT!**

**Hiya guys it's That Chick Who Is A Rusher and this is Stop The Wedding Chapter One You're WHAT! I thought of this idea by a dream I had yesterday night and I thought it was perfect for a story so here it is. This will have lots and lots of chapter and I will update once or twice a week. So yeah. This is like my FIRST James story which is just about James. Shocking right! It's true! I only wrote a Logan and Kendall story. But Yeah I wrote a Kames but that Kames not JUST James. Tell me if this is good because I am not sure at all. And I love to hear what you guys think and what did you think was good in this chapter and what should I improve on for the next chapter. Please review, review is like candy for me same with followers on my twitter. If you ever wanna tell me how I can improve or you have an idea for the next chapter or something you can by reviewing, PMing me or DMing me on twitter. My twitter is KendallsGuitar. So here is the chapter I hope you like it**

**James's POV**

"Guys quick they're about to get married." I told the guys as I looked down to the ground. Logan nodded. "Okay what's the plan now?" Logan asked. "I'm gonna use this rope," Kendall told Logan as he pointed to the rope which was right next to us. "I will go down with the rope and kicked that book away from whoever that dude is and then get the wedding rings and then come back up here. So Mamma Diamond and that asshole doesn't get married." We all nodded. "Okay now to wait for the perfect time." Carlos added. Kendall grabbed on to the rope as we listened to what people where saying downstairs. "Now I pronounce you husband an-d." "NOW!" Me, Logan and Carlos shouted. Kendall grabbed onto the rope and flew down with it and kicked that STUPID book off that person (I have no idea who he really is) hands before grabbing the wedding rings from the table before pulling the rope up to where Me, Carlos and Logan was. Kendall let go off the rope and put his hands behind his back with a smirked on his face.

"Well do you have the rings?" I questioned.

I bet you're wondering what is going on. Or you're thinking what the fuck is happening. Or something like that. It's confusing to tell! But I gotta tell yeah it's a big drama, Big Time .So to un-confuse you here is the story. It started last Tuesday, 10 days ago, in Apartment 2J. And this is what happened

**Last Tuesday**

"I wonder what is so important that Mamma Diamond has to tell us and why like today." Kendall said.

As normal Me, Kendall, Carlos and Logan was chilling on the sofa. Carlos was half hanging off it upside down. Logan was in the middle, I was at the end of it and Kendall was laying on it with his legs in Logan's lap, body on Carlos's legs and his head in my lap.

I nodded my head. "I know right and guess what's worst she bringing that jackass of a guy with her." I agreed

The jackass is mum's new boyfriend Jason Miller. I fucking hate him. He thinks he so rich because he works for Griffin. Which is terrible since Griffin ALWAYS at the studio which means I have to see him as well. And the best thing is that Mum ALWAYS coming over with Jason which is so ERRR! Luckily I'm not the only one who thinks that as well Kendall, Carlos and Logan agree as well.

"Oh I'm Jason I work for Griffin. I have the biggest and stupidest jackass ever I'm so hot just look at me. I will get dumped by Broke Diamond because I have gay and I'm dating this boy but I can't tell you who he is." Carlos mocked. I laughed. "Carlos you should say things like that," Logan scolded before he started laughing. "Who am I kidding that is probably true." I'm glad that Mamma Knight is gone to pick up Asshole and Mum from the airport.

Hearts beat faster, I don't know what to do  
I can't stop feeling what I'm feeling for you

I sighed as I looked in my pocket for my phone before answering the call

**(A/V Bold will be James and the another person will be normal writing)**

**James - Hello?**

? - James I will be at the apartment in 2 mintues

**James- Okay mum is the ja- I mean Jason with you**

Mamma Diamond - Yes and bye

"Guys they're gonna be here in like 2 minutes." I shouted. "Holy Shit." Logan screamed before continue talking. "Let's tidy up like now!"

**One Minute Later **

"Yeah I think we made the Apartment look worst." Kendall said as he looked around. I looked around. It's looks like we live in a bin. "That will do." I said before I sat down on the sofa. "NO!"Logan yelled before the door opened and there was Mamma Knight, Mum and Jason. "Boys can I tell you something?" Mum asked. I nodded my head and looked to see Kendall and Logan do that as well. Carlos was to busy eating a corndog to nod. Okay I don't think I want to ever see Carlos eat one again it's his 34 one TODAY. "Well you see that me and Jason have been dating for the past three months which has been the best three months of my life" Mum started. Well it's been the worst three months of my life. Wait what! I thought I was the happiest thing that happen to her not Jason. I rolled my eyes. "Well we decide we would take things to the next step," I DON'T like where this is going at all. If I am right this will be the worst thing in my life. "And we're going to get ... married." Mum finished. "YOU'RE WHAT!" Me, Kendall, Logan and Carlos shouted.

**So that was the chapter. What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it bad enough that you never want it update you can tell me by reviewing, PMing me and DMing me on twitter it's KendallsGuitar as I said before. So that's it for the chapter and I hope you liked it and bye guys.**


End file.
